


A Brief Exhibition

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Yesterday evening he’d been sprawled at ease in the louche surroundings of the Royal Saloon; he, Ash, and Freddy, each with a fair demi-rep on his knee.





	A Brief Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the quote in the summary from A Fashionable Indulgence but is not necessarily a missing scene or set during that particular point in the book. I just thought Julius would like watching.
> 
> thank you so much to stultiloquentia for betaing!

Julius let the conversation wash over him, watching Harry and the coquette on his knee smile and flirt together. Her bosom, thrust forward by her fashionable stays, shook as she laughed. Harry laughed with her, as attentive as any young man should be. He had one arm around her waist, the other hand comfortable on her generous thigh, both hands firm and possessive. He had every air of a man enjoying a flirtation before tumbling into bed. 

Someone else might have been jealous, but Julius enjoyed seeing Harry like this. He’d always admired the uncomplicated physical pleasure Harry took in fucking. Julius might over think his action and fear baring his heart every time he bared his body, but Harry had always been happy to find pleasure where he could, with whoever was willing to offer it.

And the girl on his lap looked very willing just now. Harry’s hand on her waist had crept up to cup the underside of her breast. She pressed into it with evident enjoyment as she looped her arms around his neck and whispered something into the perfect shell of his ear. 

Harry looked up then, and caught Julius’s eye. He smiled, clearly aroused and enjoying it, inviting Julius to share in his pleasure. Julius shifted in his chair, his breeches suddenly tight. Harry pulled the demi-rep closer to him, making her squeal, and spoke to her quietly before helping her off his lap and sending her out to some back room. Julius was absurdly disappointed that they’d stopped, even though watching his lover in someone else’s embrace should’ve been harder to stomach. 

As if he’d been called by Julius’s thoughts Harry stood and crossed the room to his lover. He was obviously hard, his cock pressed tight against his white silk breeches, clearly visible even in the low, intimate light in the room. Standing as he was next to Julius it was practically at eye level, and Julius had a sudden, reckless urge to press his mouth to the head of it. He took a breath and tried to clear his mind, crossing his legs to relieve the pressure against his own hardening stand. 

“Enjoying the view were you?” Harry asked with a smile. 

“As I’m sure you intended,” Julius replied. It did not come out as coolly as he meant it to. 

Harry put an arm on the back of Julius’s chair. Not quite touching, but the heat of it raised the hairs on the back of his neck. As Harry leaned down toward him Julius could smell the pomade in his hair and under that, arousal and sweat. 

“Would you like to continue the show? Somewhere more private,” Harry murmured. 

“My rooms are available, as always,” Julius whispered back. 

Harry’s eyes darted to the door the girl had slipped through moments earlier. “I was rather intending to stay here. Would you like that? Me fucking a willing woman, and letting you watch?”

Julius swallowed convulsively at the image. “Harry—” he started, and then found himself at an unusual loss for words. He nodded tightly, the brief movement all he could muster. His cock was throbbing, his pulse fast and his skin he was sure was betraying him with a blush. 

“If you’re sure,” Harry said, his sweet smile telling Julius he was enjoying his lover’s uncomfortable state. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Julius hissed. 

Harry curled his fingers to brush against the skin of Julius’s neck. Julius shivered, and thought with rising panic that he was close to coming right here in his breeches if Harry did that again. 

“I’ll send her out to retrieve you,” Harry said. “To preserve your reputation.”

He left the room and a few minutes later, the young woman was back. She held out her hand to Julius, who bowed over it as she giggled, but stayed seated. He didn’t think he could stand right now with any sort of decency, given the evidence of his arousal.

“Mr. Harry said you were enjoying yourself tonight,” she said.

“Any man would enjoy looking at a beauty like you,” Julius said, because he knew how these games went, even if he had no interest in winning anything for himself. He wasn’t sure how much she understood about whom he’d really been watching tonight. If there were to be pretense, he would keep it up. 

“Oh, don’t tease so Mr. Norreys!” She laughed, and placed her hand on his shoulder. A very familiar touch, bare handed, and certainly it would have been welcome by many other men. She said in a low voice, full of insinuation, “Mr. Harry thought you might like to join us, somewhere more intimate than the public rooms.”

“It would be rude to refuse such an invitation,” Julius replied. He stood, making some hopefully-discreet adjustments as he did, and followed her through the door. 

She led him a few steps down a dim, empty hallway to a well appointed but impersonal room. There were no paintings or ornaments, just a large, sturdy looking bed with no posts or hangings and a low foot board, and across from it two chairs and a table placed close to the low fire. Julius was acutely aware as soon as he saw the room that a man seated in one of the chairs would have an unobstructed view of absolutely anything going on in the bed. Harry met them at the door, taking the woman’s hand as Julius entered. He gave Julius a significant look over her shoulder and gestured to the chairs. 

Julius sat, somewhat ungracefully as he was still uncomfortably hard. The newness of the situation gave an edge of anxiety to his arousal but he wanted this too much to stop it. He so rarely got to see Harry indulge in his own rough, raw sexuality. Julius wished he could, but Harry was too aware of Julius’s need for restraint to be so carefree when it was just the two of them. But this was a perfect compromise. Harry, impulsive and carnal, and Julius free to enjoy his young Bacchus from afar. 

Apart from the fire the only light was from a candle by the bed. It flickered and danced as Harry took his companion and tumbled her into the sheets. They kissed and she let out a breathy moan, real or feigned Julius couldn’t tell. Real, he thought. Harry had always been an enthusiastic lover, and from the way she was arching underneath him, pressing herself into his mouth and hands, she was enjoying his attention. Harry undid the tie at the neck of her gown, letting the neckline gape and the sleeves slip off her shoulders. Her stays were cut so low it took hardly anything to reveal her breasts, a wiggle and a tug and Harry had bared them. He cupped them, then closed his mouth over one nipple, licking and sucking until it was a glistening, rosy peak. 

Julius dug his fingers into the arms of the chair to keep from touching himself. He was stiff as a ramrod and realized he’d unconsciously started shifting his hips in the chair, trying to get as much friction against his cock as possible without taking it out. No one else in the room would’ve minded, he was sure, but one looked so absurd with a stiff prick jutting out of one’s clothing. His arousal was so acute it was almost painful, making him clench and stir with discomfort, but he preferred the feeling of being held on the edge by nothing but Harry’s performance over the brief respite he’d find in his hand and the subsequent embarrassment. He was also committed to riding this out without touching himself until he could be alone - or alone with Harry. 

On the bed, the woman’s stays had been removed completely and her dress reduced to a pool of muslin around her waist. Harry’s cravat had been pulled off and his shirt was open nearly to his waist, but he was otherwise clothed. Julius couldn’t see if he had his cock out - the woman was in his way - but if he did he was ignoring it. He had one hand splayed against her bare back as she straddled him, while the other was between her legs, under her skirts. He was stroking her, Julius thought, or maybe had his fingers in her cunny, with the way she was crying out in rhythmic, panting breaths and rocking against him. 

Julius was fairly trembling with need when Harry suddenly removed his hand and deftly flipped his partner over, lying between the woman’s legs with his back to Julius. Julius could see now that his breeches were loose at the waist - he must have taken his prick out, and now he was fucking this girl, thrusting into her as she wriggled and moaned underneath him. Julius wished he were there for a moment, that he was the one Harry was fucking, but the picture in front of him was almost as satisfying. The pair on the bed moved against each other, driving each other to the brink until at the last moment, Harry pulled back and spilled outside her, no doubt ruining her dress in the process. 

Julius’s cock throbbed in desperate sympathy as he watched his lover’s release. He shifted in the chair, and the sound of his silk breeches against the brocade was somehow deafening as Harry and his partner fell quiet. Julius watched silently as Harry helped her with her stays and retied her gown. She was flushed and pretty with it, her hair disarrayed but still charmingly curled and mostly pinned, and with her neckline readjusted she looked once again like a coy promise of fun to be had. She moved to the door, murmuring something about changing her dress. Harry apologized for ruining it, told her several times to send him the bill for a new frock, and when she teased him about it, gave her a kiss on the cheek and sent her off with a smile on her face. 

When the door closed behind her, Harry locked it, and walked to where Julius was still sitting white-knuckled on the chair. 

“You enjoyed that,” Harry said as he dropped to his knees in front of Julius. He brushed a hand over Julius’s straining erection as he went for the buttons. Julius groaned.

“God, Harry.” 

“Let’s take care of this, shall we?” Harry asked, insufferably pleased with himself. He drew Julius’s prick out and stroked it. Harry’s grip was light, but even that faint touch was enough to send him perilously close to the edge.

“Suck it,” Julius demanded. Begged, if he were honest with himself. He wanted to see Harry’s mouth around his prick, with his lips still red and tender from kissing that woman. He wanted to know that in some way, everything Harry had done tonight had been for him. 

Harry obliged without argument, leaning forward to fit his mouth and tongue around Julius’s cock. He sucked gently, his tongue working against the underside and one hand spreading the wetness down the length of Julius’s stand. Julius watched him, the wet, filthy, realness of this beautiful man between his legs, and within moments he was gasping as he came in strong pulses down Harry’s throat. 

Harry wiped his chin and ran his fingers through his hair, which presumably he thought made it look neater instead of even more invitingly debauched. He caught Julius staring at him and grinned back, leaning in close. 

“An enjoyable evening’s entertainment, don’t you think?” he asked. 

It had been. But instead of answering, Julius pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
